User talk:Ultimatrix99
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the Zee10 page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Brianultimatedragon (Talk) 15:55, September 6, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Welcome Welcome! As the above message says, you can ask for help on the Plumbers' Academy forum. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 16:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Ben 10 fan fiction hope u like this wiki!! Turu17 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Worst Timing ever man, I was literally saving ''Across the Dimensions pt2: Haywireverse :D Tronfan My Talk Page My Blog 17:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC)'' Permission Do you have permission to use Turu's ultimate form? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:53, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Stop Dude plz stop changin the pics of Ben Tennyson and Ultimate XLR8. Its not cool.SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 16:09, September 16, 2011 (UTC) STOP!!!!! STOP UPLOADING THISE SEXUAL PICTURES!!! ITS AGAINST THE RULES!! You can look at whatever you want on those other websites that are specifically made for you to look at sexual pictures, do not look for the pictures here! ET |Was |Here!!! 10:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) This is a warning. I will delete them. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ??? What blue box? By the way, please add new messages in the BOTTOM. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) One words: Coding. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Punishment Due to the uploading of sexual pictures, you are banned for 1 week. This is strike one, one more and you are banned for a month, and one more and you are banned forever. Catch ya on the Flipside! ;D 12:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC) but i told u it wasnt me who uploaded thoose pictures it was brother he purposefully did it to make u ban me Err, I don't believe you. People keep making lies about "It was my brother who did it, I swear."" Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) see if i am banned u said i could atleast chat bt i am not having ermession fro chat and one more thing what happened to my earned badges Press ~ four times to sign your signature Ultimatrix. Ultimatrix99 (Talk - Blog - ) 13:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Ultimatrix99 ET |Was |Here!!! 12:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Your badges is gone when you are blocked. It will return when you are unblocked. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) y am i not allowed to chat @Brian Ultimatrix99 (Talk - Blog - ) 16:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Ultimatrix99 Try blocking me for 3 hours, let me see if I can still go on chat. --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 16:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :The only time you can't go on chat is if you are kick banned from it. It may just be another glitch ET |Was |Here!!! 01:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::No, he's right. It says that it won't work because of the block. I posted it on Brain's talk page on Adventure Time with Finn and Jake wiki. --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 01:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC)